microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Statement 070410a (DPRS)
Good Morning Revolutionary Comrades of the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus, This is Comrade Chairman Sœrgèl of the Revolutionary Council. The offices of the Central People’s Government of the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus, including those of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and my office as Chairman, have recently received news from the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia concerning a recent election. It has been made clear, through the projection of the state media of the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia – especially the Erusian Central News agency, that the Democratic Party of Erusia has recently won that election and that Madam Walters shall become the Prime Minister of the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia. First, I would like to condone and hail the democratic process of the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia in this recent decision. The people of Erusia have chosen, using their democratic rights ensured them by the Socialist State, that the Democratic Party is the best solution for the state. I completely condone and consol the new government and I shall ensure that the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia and our very own Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus shall continue to inhabit open and direct communication. This is a complete victory for the people of Erusia, for both parties, to fulfill and act in a binding election in which the people’s choice shall be upheld. Comrade Foreign Commissioner Lethler, Comrade President Mejakhansk and I have spoken accordingly on the matter and we have all felt complete remorse and sadness for the National Unity Party’s recent loss. However, due to the nature of the democratic society of Erusia which has been active since the Erusian Revolution, Comrade Mejakhansk and I have agreed that – this being the will of the Erusian people – we shall respect their decision entirely. Over the past year, the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia has been Sandus’ closest ally and friend in all events. The Democratic People’s Republic has always given Sandus aid and help and has informed the governments of Sandus on courses of action. I, of course, am very saddened by the loss of the election, I have begun to know Comrade Foreign Commissioner personally and I have often joked and humoured Comrade Lethler. Both Comrade Lethler and I, I assure you, share the same remorse and sadness that the Erusian people did not continue to hope for a democratic, socialist society in which the welfare of the people is ensured. However, as Comrade Lethler has informed me and has charismatically put it, I must bottle up my remorse and respect the wishes of the Erusian people. But, until that revolution, it is my duty as Chairman and as Deputy Foreign Minister to wish the newly-elected government of Erusia that the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus shall continue to be your ally and, too, shall be here for you as your nation was here for us. As Chairman, I will see to it that our relations begin to prosper and the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus will continue to work with and engage in friendly relations with the people and government of Erusia. And it is with much remorse and a heavy-heart that I write to the intermicronational community today. The general census of our community believes the Communist government of Erusia to be evil and to be heinous, which is entirely untrue and unfound. I have much respect for the Communist government, it has always had the best interests of its people and citizens at heart and has always done her best to accomplish her interests. That, of course, is where we split. We, as people, begin to hate Erusia simply because it is a Socialist nation; we begin to make ignorant remarks about socialism and communism, with little to no knowledge about them. I know that someday I will see a Communist Erusian government, that someday my au revoir will come true and that our community and the entire human community will begin a resounding revolution towards the interests of its people. And it is this census in our community which frightens me. It is this census which continues to make unfound and untrue statements concerning Socialism. Some governments begin to distrust us simply because we are socialist, calling us a menace. I, personally, believe there is no better government yet in this world other than Socialism. Within all other societies and governments, the average-day, working men and women are exploited by employer and by the candidate to concede to their will to hope that a reward will be bestowed upon them. Taken from the words of Billy Bragg’s Internationale, those rewards are nothing but concessions. I am continuously heart-warmed when I talk to my international comrades. I am reminded that it is Socialism, and today – only socialism, which works to promote a society in which the free people of the world can work together, regardless of faith or otherwise, and work for their collective welfare, for their livelihood. Some say that Socialism is a repression of rights, an incapable form of governing and a system which is corrupt; but such statements are never evident. Socialism is not a repression of rights, totalitarianism is a repression of rights. His Holiness the Dalai Lama has stated that it is not the failure of Socialism but the failure of socialism, and rightfully so. In the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus, we believe in freedom – it is written in our constitution – and we have extra-Socialist representatives in our legislature. We all understand, however, that it is our work to ensure the survival of this belief in which every person’s ''livelihood is ''guaranteed by the democratic state. And, so, today, seeing the recent events in Erusia and the recent celebrations for the new Democratic regime of Erusia, I must preserve the Socialist society of our Sandum Motherland. In accordance with the Articles of the Provisional Government and the Democratic Society of the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus, I am hereby creating two new offices in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The first office, the Office of Delegation to Comrade Revolutionaries, will ensure that the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus spear-heads the Socialist community. This office shall be tasked with uniting together all Socialist and Communist movements, fronts and organizations within our intermicronational community and establishing direct links to them. These links, then, can be used to give aid, support and hope to the Socialist Community following this recent turn of events in Erusia. Let me make this clear:' '''A Socialist Erusia may be gone, but we are not. ''''The Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus will ensure that the brotherhood and unity of our Socialist comrades remains in this community; now, more than ever, we need that unity as a community. I designate myself as head of this office and I will work to open relations with all other nations who are on the same path of democracy and socialism as us. I open and extend my arm to our Revolutionary Comrades of Danesland, with which the Central People’s Government is drafting a treaty for the insurance of our fraternity as comrades. I extend my arm to our Revolutionary Comrades of Egtavia, Nemkhavia, Erusia, St.Charlie, Rukora, and A1. Now, more than ever, our community is facing a detrimental environment which is disastrous to the legitimacy and sovereignty of our nations; together, we will work to found a new community of legitimacy and sovereignty in which we can inhabit peacefully and freely. The second office, the Office of Delegation to Counter-Revolutionary States, will be directed in part by the Democratic Guard. I shall appoint a delegate to head this office in the upcoming day. This office’s prerogative shall be to provide and maintain the standing list of Counter-Revolutionary States. Those states will be regarded as political enemies of the Democratic People’s Republic and potential threats to the constitutional order, sovereignty and freedom of the Democratic People’s Republic. This office will work with the Office of Delegation to Comrade Revolutionaries in order to provide for a strong and founded international Socialist community. Some in Erusia have called this action a childish fit, yet this will simply provide for a stronger community without our overall community. I will see to it and seek this strong community and I will see to it that all understand its impact and consequences, as it seems the Prime Minister-elect has not understood this simple, yet profound action. I will see to it that the results of the Erusian election are respected and that our Socialist International community remains the heart and soul of this Revolutionary nation. Sandus shall provide in peace, what our Comrades need in Revolution. Someday, I hope, I will see a new People’s Erusia; but, until then, the People of Erusia have decided in the favour of the Democratic Party and the international community in the favour of the unrecognized consequences of this action. I will not rest; I will not sleep until our Comrades of this world and of this community rest safe in their beds at night – free from the government-endorsed exploitation and repression of a progressive front in the general welfare of the people. Comrades, thank you and good morning.